robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Robloxian Hideout
It was a nice summer day. I woke up in my bed and dressed myself up. I went downstairs to my computer, looking to play some Roblox. After booting up my computer, I opened up Google Chrome and went to the Roblox website. After a few minutes of trying to find a good game to play, I decided to playtest my upcoming game with my best friend "SolarSanic". I just finished up my place teleporter yesterday and asked him to playtest my game. He said, "Yes.", and we both went to my game to playtest it. When we came to the teleporter, we both entered it at the same time taking us to another place that I had also made; However, it did not go as planned. We got sent to another game. I thought to myself, Shit, I misspelled the ID of the place, oh well I can fix it later. We ended up in a snowy landscape with dead trees surrounding what seemed to be a tunnel leading to what seems to be a bunker. It looked well built, so we both explored this place; However, I didn't know the dangers of this underground base. There were computer monitors everywhere along with intense amounts of security at every corner. One odd detail I saw was there was no reset button to prevent us resetting our character. I got a tiny bit scared of this place but I went further. The whole place was a fucking nightmare. There were chairs with tied up Robloxians, not just NPC´s but REAL people who had discovered this horrible place by accident. I even found a very large meeting room that could hold up 20 people at once. There were people dressed in all black, talking about weird shit such as making people dressed up as what they called "R-Thots" to "Distract the Youtubers so they will not notice the website being hacked." and planning to cause havoc around the Roblox community. I don't know if those claims will happen in the future, but we will see. I found a dressing room with only one outfit. It was the pitch black outfits I saw people wearing. I morphed myself in one, my avatar became a 1.0 character colored all black, and on my torso, there was a fire effect placed there. The fire has been painted all red. My friend also morphed into the same outfit, but there was no fire coming out of his torso. After that we explored further, there was a logbook on the floor, so I picked it up. It was a free modeled logbook tool you can find in the toolbox in studio. Anyways, this is what the logbook contained. "oh my god wth is this place there are screens with a hack and wierd people all over the place i hear a alarm sound and a black thing got me and put me in a jail there are vents all over the place so i escape out of this place anyway im whiteing this on the date 8 april 2016 ok i hope someone finds thi" After reading this logbook entry, I decided to leave the game; However, since I played Roblox on fullscreen mode, along with my friend SolarSanic I have to go to the menu and press "Leave Game", so I went to the menu and guess what happened, the "leave" button was disabled so I had to press F11 just to leave the game. When I tried to press it, the game did not respond, so I was locked in this game for a while. Then, alarms went off, so my friends and I ran to another location somewhere in this large bunker. We both ended up outside a big room with metal panels and a door, along what seemed to be an NPC creature inside it, so I began to get closer to it and the door opened. This moment was the biggest mistake I made while exploring this place. The creature chased after me, along with my friend, we ran into a dark hallway with 2 alarm lights being the only light source of this area; However, both of the alarm lights were only on one side. The hallway was also filled with monitors all over the place. We entered the hallway, hoping that this black creature won't get to us. I checked on one of those monitors for a tiny bit, so my friend went over to see it too. Then the monster found us. My friend tried to defend me by jumping right in front of the creature, but it was too late. The rest will be history, - BoomBlox555 Category:Marked for Review Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Entities Category:Games